This disclosure relates to data structures and methods for processing and storing formatted data.
Computer-aided design (CAD) software applications have been available for many years to assist in preparing two dimensional and three dimensional drawings and models. AutoCAD® software available from Autodesk, Inc. of San Rafael, Calif. is an example of a widely used CAD software application. A software application may allow a user to create an object including one more entities, sometimes referred to as a block, where the block can be identically replicated throughout the drawing or model. This saves the user time in having to redraw an identical object more than one time.